This invention relates generally to a commodity retrieval and storage arrangement used to store and selectively retrieve a plurality of like configured commodities. While several such arrangements are known in the art, many of these arrangements suffer from numerous disadvantages. These known arrangements may not permit sufficiently high density storage for the most economical use of storage space. Such arrangements may also inadequately protect the commodity during the retrieval or transfer operations and may require a constant input of electrical power in order to hold the commodity at all times. During the retrieval operation, such known arrangements may require large inputs of power in order to overcome the friction during the removal of the commodity from the shelves. Finally, many such arrangements engage the commodity by its face rather than its periphery which results in an overly large spacing between adjacent stored commodities. The instant invention is directed to overcoming such difficulties.